Bumblebee's love story
by AdorableCeline
Summary: Novas is a techno-organic superstar with friends Dragonfly and Firefly. Bumblebee is a Autobot scout whose is need for speed. Together they're one sparkmates except they already sparkmates and nothing can keep them apart. Not even the Decepticons can break their bond for their love can outshine the evil within their hearts
1. AutoStar

Chapter 1: AutoStar

The Autobots are in their headquarters minding their business. Prowl is meditating in his room, Ratchet is doing something in his room, Optimus Prime is looking on the monitors and Bumblebee is playing Ninja Gladiator with Bulkhead

It was quiet until they heard a squeal from nowhere making them stop what they doing and turn to the source of the sound "what the slag?" Ratchet said "who's making that noise?" Prowl asked

Bumblebee looked around the room until he saw two figures coming into the room "Sari and Abigail that's who" he said dully. Sari came running into the living room with a girl behind her. She had neck-length black hair and light blue eyes wearing the same clothes like Sari except its black with silver streaks

Sari and Abigail stop in front of the TV and smiled "guys guess what?" Sari said "what?" the autobots asked simultaneously "THE AUTOSTAR IS COMING HERE IN DETROIT" Sari and Abigail yelled in unison. Bumblebee stared at them weirdly "the Auto-who?" "The AutoStar a three-singer band who are the most awesome band ever" Abigail said "and they're coming here today in Detroit for a concert" Sari squeal

Bulkhead blinks "really? Are they good?" "No they are super great" Abigail answered "now who want to go to some concert to listen to some dumb band?" Ratchet asked. Sari shook her head "you know what its better if we show you" Sari grab the remote and change the channel to show the interview "hey I was playing a video game" Bumblebee protest before Sari shush him

"So I heard your next stop is Detroit are you excited?" said the interviewer. In the seats are two Cybertronian and one techno-organic human. The one sitting on the right has baby blue optics, light blue face plate with light blue servos and pedes, blue armor with a black window shield on his chassis, four wings sprouting from his back and blue helm with two blue tendril-like antennas. The one sitting on the left looked just like the blue one except its armor is red, had golden optics, pink face plate, pink servos and pedes, four wings sprouting from his back and red helm with two red spike-like horns

The blue one smiled "yes Diana we are very excited cause we get to see new people" "and we get to have more fun" the red one said. The techno-organic roll his eyes at their cheerfulness. He had long brown hair put into a ponytail with bangs covering his right eye, light blue eyes, white turtleneck sleeveless shirt, white fingerless gloves, white shorts and white flat knee-high boots "what about you Sir?" Diana asked "well I like to travel a lot you know to see places and learning their history but to meet new fans" he answered

"Hey Sari what's their name?" Bulkhead asked "well the blue one is Dragonfly" Sari pointed to the blue bot "the red one is Firefly" Abigail pointed to the red bot "and the boy right there is Novas" Sari pointed to the boy. Bumblebee stared at the screen looking at Novas "Novas" he whispered as he process the name in his processor. Abigail smiled at Bumblebee before going back to the TV "so before we leave you got anything to say to Detroit" the boys nod before looking at the camera "WE SEE YOU SOON OUR LITTLE STARS" Diana laugh "that's all we have today so get ready for AutoStar people because it going to be one heck of a party" Diana waved with the celebrities before Sari looked her friends "so you guys wanna come with us to the concert?" she asked

The Autobots hummed in thought before they nod their heads "okay Sari we'll come with you but only because you asks us" Optimus said. Sari and Abigail squeal in excitement while Bumblebee stared at Novas who is laughing at Dragonfly's antics "Novas" he whispered before smiling fondly

* * *

Novas is in his room looking at fan mails "hey Novas" he turn his head to see Firefly and Dragonfly at his door "we going out to party" Dragonfly said "yeah want to come dude?" Firefly asked. Novas smiled before shaking his head "no thanks I got mails to check" "dude you need to come and besides last time I check you don't got a sparkmate" Firefly smiled

Novas growled "okay you stupid bots first of all I used to have a girlfriend but she cheated on me and second I'm not gonna risk myself to find love just so I can be heartbroken again so go have fun and leave me the hell alone" he yelled. The copter twins flinch at Novas' anger before they ran out from his room and outside closing the door behind them

Novas sigh and sit down on his bed. He looked outside before he took out a poster. On the poster, it shows five bots called the Autobots but the one that caught his eyes is the yellow one "Bumblebee" he whispered softly as he smiled "you have stolen my heart when we first met" he put the poster away before he took out a picture of Bumblebee. He sigh as he kiss the picture "oh Bumblebee we'll each other very soon my love" Novas put down the picture before picking up a necklace

It had silver chains with a ruby gem that is shape into a heart. He touch the gem before it light up showing a hologram of him with Bumblebee smiling together "my wonderful cute Bumblebee, my sparkmate" Novas put the necklace around his neck before sighing. He looked at the stars in the sky as he smiled before a shooting star fly across the sky

A wishing star of love


	2. The Concert pt1

**AC: hey everyone welcome back for more "Bumblebee's love story" we're with our guests The Autobots, Sari, Abigail and The AutoStar say hi guys**

**All: hi everyone**

**Dark AC: now before we start this chapter will take place at the concert **

**AC: also remember I wrote songs then the story at the same line I decided to change it so you guys won't get confuse btw say hello to pollyh12 **

**pollyh12: *came from the door and sits next to me* s'up AC **

**AC: S'UP POLLY *calms down* now Bumblebee Disclaimer please**

**Bumblebee: AdorableCeline do not own Transformer Animated if she does then *look at Novas* I'll make Novas look good**

**Novas: *raise an eyebrow* say what now**

**Dark AC: Bumblebee are you saying that in a seductive way**

**Bumblebee: *smirk seductively* yep for my Novas *wink at his sparkmate***

**Novas: *blushes beet red* Bumblebee what the hell? No not now you dummy **

**Bumblebee: but I'm your dummy Novas *lick Novas' cheek before he whispered* and your mine**

**Novas: *whole face turn beet red* uh..uh..uh **

**Ratchet: oh what the slag Bumblebee get a room *look at me* AC start the story before these two get it on *raise an eyebrow* AC..AC...AC**

**AC: *drooling before snapping out from my trance* sorry Ratchet yaoi gets me everytime *wipe drool from my mouth* enjoy this chapter people**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Concert pt1  


"Thanks guys for coming with us to the concert" Abigail said. Optimus smiled at Abigail "you're welcome Abigail and don't worry I'm sure that this concert is going to be fun for all of us" "yeah right Prime you youngsters can enjoy this but I won't" Ratchet said crossing his arms "oh Ratchet" Sari shook her head smiling. Bulkhead look around the crowds of people as they wait for the show to start "say Sari when the concert start?" "in 5 minutes Bulkhead" Sari glance at Bumblebee who had a distant look on his face "what's wrong Bumblebee?" Bumblebee snap out of his trance before looking at Sari "nothing just nothing" Sari raise her eyebrow "okay" she look back at the stage as she gets ready for the show

* * *

Novas is brushing his hair while the copter twins drink some energon cubes "mm good fuel" Dragonfly said as he sip the last fuel. Firefly throw his empty cube in the garbage "say Novas you ready to rock?" "yeah I sure am" Novas put the brush down and turn to his friends "well 2 minutes left lets get to our spots" the bots nod their helms before all three of them got up and went backstage to their spots

"AUTOSTAR AUTOSTAR AUOTSTAR" the crowd chants their names while they get ready "Novas" Novas glance to see a women with long blond hair put in a ponytail wearing a black business suit "here's you headset and good luck" Novas took his mic headset from his agent before smiling "thanks Ariel" Ariel smiled before Novas and his friends went to their respective spots "ready?" Novas asked his friends "ready" Dragonfly and Firefly said simultaneously

"Now the one you all been waiting for the AutoStar" the crowd cheers as the light went out before it came back on to see the bands. The guitarist count it down before the song came as the AutoStar came out from under the stage. Novas took a deep breath before he start to sing

**Novas: _YOU SAY THAT I'M MESSING WITH YOUR HEAD_**

**Dragonfly&Firefly: _YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH_**

**Novas: _ALL CAUSE I WAS MAKING OUT WITH YOUR FRIEND_  
**

**Dragonfly&Firefly: _YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH_  
**

**Novas: _LOVE HURTS WHETHER IT IS RIGHT OR WRONG_**

**Dragonfly&Firefly: _YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH _  
**

**Novas: _I CAN'T STOP CAUSE I'M HAVING TOO MUCH FUN_ **

**Dragonfly&Firefly: _YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH _ **

**Novas: _YOU'RE ON YOUR KNEES BEGGING PLEASE STAY WITH ME, BUT HONESTLY I JUST NEED TO BE A LITTLE CRAZY_**

**Dragonfly&Firefly:_ ALL MY LIFE I'VE BEEN GOOD BUT NOW_**

**Novas: _OH I'M THINKING WHAT THE HELL_**

**Dragonfly&Firefly: _ALL I WANT IS TO MESS AROUND _  
**

**Novas: _AND I DON'T REALLY CARE ABOUT_**

**All: _IF YOU LOVE ME, IF YOU HATE ME, YOU CAN'T SAVE ME BABY BABY_  
**

**Dragonfly&Firefly: _ALL MY LIFE I'VE BEEN GOOD BUT NOW_  
**

**Novas: _WHOA WHAT THE HELL_  
**

"Whoa they're good" Prowl said "yeah and their music ain't bad either" Ratchet said "yeah it is" Abigail said before she saw the jet twins with Jazz, Blurr and Sentinel Prime "hey look guys" they turn their heads to see the Elite Guards "no way Jetfire, Jetstorm hey" Bumblebee waved to them catching their attention before they walk over to them "hello Bumblebee I didn't know you like their songs" Blurr said "we came here for our friends" Optimus stare at Sentinel "you like their songs Sentinel?" "no I just came here because I like to" Sentinel said before he scream "I LOVE YOU AUTOSTAR" "okay" Ratchet said before he tune in on the song

**Novas: _WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT THE HELL, SO WHAT IF I GO OUT ON A MILLION DATES _**

**Dragonfly&Firefly: _YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH _ **

**Novas: _YOU NEVER CALLED OR LISTEN TO ME ANYWAY_**

**Dragonfly&Firefly: _YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH _**

**Novas: _I RATHER RAGE THAN SIT AROUND AND WAIT ALL DAY_  
**

**Dragonfly&Firefly: _YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH _  
**

**Novas: _DON'T GET ME WRONG I JUST NEED SOME TIME TO PLAY YEAH, YOU'RE ON YOUR KNEES BEGGING PLEASE STAY WITH ME, BUT HONESTLY I JUST NEED TO BE A LITTLE CRAZY (CRAZY)_**

**Dragonfly&Firefly:_ ALL MY LIFE I'VE BEEN GOOD BUT NOW_**

**Novas: _OH I'M THINKING WHAT THE HELL_**

**Dragonfly&Firefly: _ALL I WANT IS TO MESS AROUND _  
**

**Novas: _AND I DON'T REALLY CARE ABOUT_**

**All: _IF YOU LOVE ME, IF YOU HATE ME, YOU CAN'T SAVE ME BABY BABY_**

**Dragonfly&Firefly: _ALL MY LIFE I'VE BEEN GOOD BUT NOW _ **

**Novas: _WHOA WHAT THE__ HELL_**

"Novas" Bumblebee whispered "Bumblebee why are you saying his name like that?" Sari asked "because Bumblebee love him" Optimus answered "he fell in love" "no Sari he already did long time ago" Prowl said "what do you mean?" Abigail asked "what he mean is Bumblebee and Novas know each other for a long time" Ratchet said "really? But why is he feeling like this?" Sari asked "because Sari Novas is Bumblebee's sparkmate" Ratchet answered causing Sari and Abigail to gasp

**Novas: _LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA _**

**Dragonfly&Firefly: _WHOA WHOA_  
**

**Novas: _LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA _  
**

**Dragonfly&Firefly: _WHOA WHOA _  
**

**Novas: _YOU SAY THAT I'M MESSING WITH YOUR HEAD, BOY I LIKE MESSING IN YOUR BED, YEAH I'M MESSING WITH YOUR HEAD, WHEN I'M MESSING YOU IN BED_**

**Dragonfly&Firefly: _ALL MY LIFE I'VE BEEN GOOD BUT NOW_**

**Novas: _OH I'M THINKING WHAT THE HELL (WHAT THE HELL)_  
**

**Dragonfly&Firefly: _ALL I WANT IS TO MESS AROUND _  
**

**Novas: _AND I DON'T REALLY CARE ABOUT (I DON'T CARE ABOUT)_  
**

**Dragonfly&Firefly: _ALL MY LIFE I'VE BEEN GOOD BUT NOW_**

**Novas: _OH I'M THINKING WHAT THE HELL_  
**

**Dragonfly&Firefly: _ALL I WANT IS TO MESS AROUND_  
**

**Novas: _AND I DON'T REALLY CARE ABOUT (IF YOU LOVE ME)_**

**All: _IF YOU LOVE ME (NO) IF YOU HATE ME (NO) YOU CAN'T SAVE ME BABY BABY (IF YOU LOVE ME)_  
**

**Dragonfly&Firefly:_ ALL MY LIFE I'VE BEEN GOOD BUT NOW _**

**Novas: _WHOA WHAT THE HELL, LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA_**_  
_

The stars took a bow before Novas spoke "thank you now this song belong to someone I love for very long time after I broke up with my ex-girlfriend" the crowds booed at his mention of his ex-girlfriend "I know I know but after I met him I was very happy" the crowds awed "his names is Bumblebee and he's my lover and this song dedicated to him when we fell in love" Novas took a deep breath while Dragonfly and Firefly clap their servos before he sing

**Novas: _WE WERE BOTH HEADED DIFFERENT WAYS, BOTH IN A RUSH TRYIN' TO GET AWAY I RAN INTO YOU LIKE A CRASH OF THUNDER, OUT IN THE RAIN WAITIN' FOR THE BUS, WE STARTED TALKIN' BOUT DIFFERENT STUFF AND IT'S TRUE OOH OOH THERE'S AN EIGHTH WORLD WONDER AND FROM NOW ON YOU'RE NOT AS LONELY AS YOU THINK YOU ARE, I'M TRYING' TO TELL YOU _**

**All: _ANYTHING YOU WANT BOY, I CAN MAKE IT HAPPEN WE CAN FALL IN LOVE AND I CAN BE YOUR SWEETIE, ANY TIME OF DAY BOY, I'LL BE YOUR DISTRACTION WE CAN MAKE IT HAPPEN I CAN BE YOUR SWEETIE, SWEETIE YEAH!_  
**

**Novas: _YOU'RE NOT AS LONELY AS YOU THINK YOU ARE, I'M TRYING' TO TELL YOU_**

**All: _ANYTHING YOU WANT BOY, I CAN MAKE IT HAPPEN WE CAN FALL IN LOVE AND I CAN BE YOUR SWEETIE, SWEETIE YEAH!_  
**

**Novas: _ I'M DOWN TO TAKE ANY GLASS OF WINE, I STAY UP LATE AND LOST TRACK OF TIME WHEN I'M WITH YOU OO OO I FEEL A DIFFERENT HUNGER, YOU HELD MY HAND AND YOU DIDN'T LET GO, I'M GONNA KISS YOU NOW AND THOUGHT YOU SHOULD KNOW AND IT'S TRUE OOH OOH THERE'S AN EIGHT WORLD WONDER AND FROM NOW ON YOU'RE NOT AS LONELY AS YOU THINK YOU ARE, I'M TRYING' TO TELL YOU_**

**All: _ANYTHING YOU WANT BOY, I CAN MAKE IT HAPPEN WE CAN FALL IN LOVE AND I CAN BE YOUR SWEETIE, ANY TIME OF DAY BOY, I'LL BE YOUR DISTRACTION WE CAN MAKE IT HAPPEN I COULD BE YOUR SWEETIE, SWEETIE YEAH!_  
**

**Novas: _YOU'RE NOT AS LONELY AS YOU THINK YOU ARE, I'M TRYING' TO TELL YOU_**

**All: _ANYTHING YOU WANT BOY, I CAN MAKE IT HAPPEN WE CAN FALL IN LOVE AND I CAN BE YOUR SWEETIE_  
**

**Novas: _ANYTHING YOU WANT BOY, ANYTHING YOU NEED, ANYTHING YOU WANT BOY, ANYTHING! ANYTHING YOU WANT BOY, I CAN MAKE IT HAPPEN WE CAN FALL IN LOVE AND I CAN BE YOUR SWEETIE _**

**All: _ANY TIME OF DAY BOY, I'LL BE YOUR DISTRACTION WE CAN MAKE IT HAPPEN I COULD BE YOUR SWEETIE, SWEETIE YEAH!_**

**Novas: _YOU'RE NOT AS LONELY AS YOU THINK YOU ARE, I'M TRYING' TO TELL YOU_**

**All: _ANYTHING YOU WANT BOY, I CAN MAKE IT HAPPEN WE CAN FALL IN LOVE AND I CAN BE YOUR SWEETIE, ANY TIME OF DAY BOY, I'LL BE YOUR DISTRACTION WE CAN MAKE IT HAPPEN I COULD BE YOUR SWEETIE, SWEETIE YEAH!_**

**Novas: _YOU'RE NOT AS LONELY AS YOU THINK YOU ARE, I'M TRYING' TO TELL YOU_**

**All: _THAT ALL I WANT TO DO IS JUST BE HERE FOR YOU AND GIVE YOU SATISFACTION _**

**Novas: _SWEETIE, SWEETIE YEAH!_**_  
_

The crowds roars in excitement as they took a bow "we'll be back in 1 minute okay see you then" Dragonfly said as they wave to the crowd before they went backstage. Novas sigh and sat on the steps "Bumblebee" Firefly glance at Novas "what's wrong dude?" he asked "I swear I thought I felt Bumblebee in the crowd while I was singing my song for him" Novas answered

Dragonfly bend down to Novas "well did you?" "yes I did but...I don't know where he is" Novas sigh sadly. The copter twins glance at each other before they smiled "Novas we had an idea" they said making Novas look confuse "what?" "you'll see" they chuckled in unison making Novas slightly confuse

* * *

The stars came back on the stage as the crowd cheer for them "hey guys listen Novas is feeling a little sad that he can't find Bumblebee in the crowd" the crowd gasp "he said he felt his presence but couldn't find him" Dragonfly said "so we decided to ask you guys a favor...can you help us find Bumblebee amongst the crowd?" Firefly said "if you can...we'll have a duet with Novas and Bumblebee like old times" Dragonfly said as the crowd yell in excitement

Sari blink "wait Bumblebee you can sing?" "yeah but I kept it a secret from anyone" Bumblebee answered "well people know you can sing now huh?" "yep ever since I first sang with Novas" Bumblebee said. Novas felt a tingle in his chest as he glance around "so where is Bumblebee?" the crowd went crazy trying to find the bot before Novas heard a voice "I KNOW WHERE HE IS" everybody look at the source of the voice

Bulkhead stare at Abigail "Abe what are you doing?" "trying to help Novas" Abigail said before she scream again "HE'S OVER HERE SHINE THE LIGHT HERE" "you heard the girl shine the light over there" Firefly pointed where the voice is coming from. The light director nod his head before he move the spotlight where the Autobots are "okay which one is" Dragonfly optics widen before he smirk "NOVAS LOOK BUMBLEBEE" Dragonfly scream in excitement

Novas look at the direction where light is and gasp. What he saw in the spotlight was a yellow bot with black stripe, baby blue optics and autobot insignia on his chest. Novas stare at him in shock before he smile "BUMBLEBEE" Bumblebee look up before he grin "NOVAS" Novas jump on the crowd and start running on them while apologizing to them. Novas smile got bigger as he get closer to his lover before he stop and jump towards him "BUMBLEBEE" Bumblebee open his servos and hug Novas when he got close "Bumblebee" "hey Novas" Bumblebee said as the crowd cheer for them

Sari and Abigail high-five each other as they watch the most beautiful moment between two lovers "best concert ever" they said in unison as everyone awed at the lovers who are happy to each other

A heartfelt reunion is always beautiful

* * *

**AC: yes finally finish the chapter of this beautiful story so what you guys think  
**

**All: nice**

**pollyh12: beautiful**

**Dark AC: cute**

**AC: thank you now peeps review and I'll see you in the next chapter bye**

**pollyh12: bye**

**Dark AC: bye**

**All: bye**

**P.S. the lyrics belong to Avril Lavigne-What the hell and Carly Rae Jepsen-Sweetie bye everyone**


End file.
